That Life
by ifshepromisedyouheaven
Summary: "I think we have it, that life that everybody wants to have, we have it baby." Brittany, Santana and their daughters. Future Fic.
1. Chapter 1

"But Mom, errgh" Spencer cried as she stomped her foot on the yellow carpeting of her bedroom.

"What did your mother say?" Brittany asked as she watched the four year old as her cheeks reddened with anger.

"Mami said wait 'til I'm seven, and I can't wait that long, it's not even possible. "

"Sorry, bee. You already got your answer."

"Mom, do that pout thing, it always works."

"Spence, you'll have to wait until you are seven. Go find Sutton and Mami for dinner." Brittany added growing impatient.

Brittany went back to the kitchen to finish dinner , stirring the vegetables with one hand while her other massaged the sore tendons of her back. Sidling up beside her, Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany, squeezing tightly before simply letting them drape loosely around her wife. Santana mumbled, and with a communication twenty years in the making Brittany answered.

"I'm fine, just sore."

Santana lifted the veil of blonde hair on Brittany's shoulder , sliding the strap of her sundress down, placing delicate kisses to every inch of skin.

"I'll make it better," Santana said, releasing her grip on Brittany with one more kiss, and grabbing plates to set the table.

"How's that?" Brittany jested with a wink, feeling calmer already.

"Hmmm, maybe an encore of last night's performance." Santana chided with a playful smack on the blonde's butt. The pair joked as they easily slid around the kitchen preparing dinner as a well-greased machine, exchanging jokes and light kisses.

"Where are the girls?" Santana asked as she whisked Brittany to the table, piling food on each of the plates before setting them on the table. Brittany shrugged swiping a mushroom of the plate and calling for her twin daughters.

"Hands," Santana hollered as she heard feet trample down the stairs, "It looks delicious," she continued to Brittany in a softer voice.

"We washed them, Mami" Spencer said as she approached the table with her sister. The family sat closely around the table, sharing their day's stories and thoughts. Sutton regaling the Lopez-Pierce family with her new round of infamously bad knock-knock jokes, Spencer talking about the new songs she learned in preschool. Brittany and Santana shared a loving glance when Sutton laughed so hard she almost fell out of her chair and when Spencer tried to sneak her vegetables onto her sister's plate. Both parents smiled hard as they watched their family, feeling pride and love wash over them, as the stress of their work day evaporated.

* * *

><p>"They are asleep. Spence was still whining about the show" Santana said through a yawn as she stripped out of her pants, crawling in beside her wife. "What are you reading?"<p>

"Article on stretching before dancing, not only could the kids use it but so could I," Brittany rambled as she tried to smooth the knot out of her back.

"Hmm," Santana hummed as she fumbled over Brittany ungracefully until she was on the other side of her wife. Immediately Santana's tan hands went to work at the smooth skin of her back. "They are lucky to have you as a teacher, Britt" Brittany nodded and continued to enjoy the massage.

"That feels so go-od, S" Brittany moaned. Santana's hands continually traveled up and down Brittany's back, pulling and kneading until Brittany melted into her wife's embrace.

"Baby," Brittany breathed turning over and kissing Santana slowly, pulling her bottom lip with her teeth. The two kissed slowly, as their legs tangled. Minutes passed as the couple kissed away anything that wasn't love and passion.

Finally pulling her lips away, Brittany ran her hands up Santana's side pulling her partner impossibly further into her, before attaching her lips to a tanned neck. Santana's head fell back and her lips parted, as if there were too much pleasure and she needed to exhale some. Santana let out a shaky breath as she tried to reach the warm skin of her blonde counterpart and was only met with the cloth of the sundress. Growling in agitation, Santana fumbled her hands down the length of the dress until she reached the end at Brittany's mid-thigh. Grabbing it roughly she pulled it up over Brittany's head and threw it to the side of the bed.

Finally reaching their destination, Santana's hands glided over firm abs and silky skin. Feeling a familiar pull in the bottom of her stomach, Santana moaned loudly, bringing her lips down to the body she desperately wanted. Brittany's toned stomach undulated under the open mouthed kisses being placed hastily along every plane and curve. Their breaths grew quick and shallow, mixing with moans and gasps as each one slowly drew out the other. Brittany's long fingers found their way into soft raven tresses urging the Latina on.

"Mami," the women suddenly heard from the outside of the door.

Santana jumped from her wife's body, falling to the other side of the bed before answering, "one second," in a rushed breath. Trying to calm her breathing, Santana threw on the shorts she discarded earlier, rolling her eyes and slapping the side of the bed in disapproval, before heading to the door.

"What is it baby?" she asked gently squatting down to her daughter's height. Her daughter's messy blond hair and slightly unzipped Cinderella onesie alleviated some of the disappointment for not getting to finish what she started earlier.

"We didn't get to kiss mommy goodnight," Sutton spoke quietly, biting her lower lip, afraid that her wish would get denied.

"Why of course, how could we forget?" Santana chuckled lightly tickling the sides of her daughter, as she squirmed. "Go wait on you bed and I will send Princess Mommy in. Okay?"

Sutton nodded and went to walk down the hall towards her bedroom before turning around and burying her face into the crevice of her mother's neck. "I just can't walk that far," She spoke into her mother's skin. Santana burst into laugh as she stood with her daughter, rubbing her back lightly.

"Why don't we find her together," Santana spoke through a laugh. Knocking on the bedroom door to ensure Brittany was no longer undressed, the brunette spoke in her manliest voice: "Special delivery, one Miss. Lopez-Pierce"

"Oh, I've always wanted one," Brittany opened the bedroom door and scooped the blonde into her arms, placing butterfly kisses over her face. Sutton laughed loudly as she swatted at her mother's kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was work?" Brittany asked as she and Santana cuddled on the couch watching a James Bond movie. "Hmmm.." Santana mumbled as she shifted backward, as close to her wife as possible, pulling Brittany's arm forward and across so it rested just under the hem of her shirt. "We solved the case, but the worst part is seeing if the evidence is enough, oh and we might have to go to court, which means longer days and a back log in the lab," Santana continued to ramble on. Brittany brushed the pads of her fingers over the smooth skin just above Santana's waistband in an attempt to appease her. "You know," Santana continued pausing to catch an action fight on the television screen but returning quickly, "I never really considered that becoming a forensic scientist would mean this much work. Seriously, its case load after case load and we don't even live in a big city." Brittany remained silent but began to kiss the back of Santana's neck and comb her fingers soothingly through her dark tresses. "How can I help?" Brittany asked.

"You're helping." Santana confirmed, turning her head back slightly to look into intense blue eyes, gliding her thumb gently Brittany's jaw line. Brittany loosened her arm to allow Santana to shift on the couch. Now facing each other Santana continued, "Every time you look at me with that smile , the one that says 'we will never need more than each other', every time Spencer says 'I love you my mami bear' and every time Sutton watches the same exact Blue's Clues episode, everything that goes on at work hardly even matters." Brittany gazes back lovingly and places a gentle kiss on the corner of Santana's mouth. "She does watch that damn episode every other day," Brittany mumbles running her hands up Santana's back. Santana breaks out into laugh. "You know what baby," Brittany begins, "I think we have it, that life that everybody wants to have, we have it baby."

"Yeah, I know we do," Santana concludes stretching her neck to meet Brittany's lips with her own. Their lips slide together in a familiar dance that has always brought them both comfort and arousal. After a few minutes Brittany pulled away with a pop and wiped her lip with her thumb, shooting Santana a coy smile. Santana stood abruptly off the couch, almost toppling over but regaining enough composure to grab Brittany's hand and slowly lead her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Standing in front of their bed, Santana silently reaches for Brittany, bringing her closer and slowly removing her sweatshirt to reveal nothing underneath. Santana takes a deep breath in and stares at the woman who looks as beautiful as she did fifteen years ago. Brittany steps closer to Santana and reaches down to tug off her own pants, before Santana does the same with her own clothes.

"Oh, San" Brittany breathes as she takes in the brunette's naked form, each curve melting into the other, toned muscles quaking in anticipation. Santana pulls Brittany to her and steps back until her knees hit the bed and falls the rest of the way. Brittany immediately begins to cover every part of Santana's stripped body with warm, loving, needy kisses.

Santana watches as Brittany's mouth trails from her navel back up between the valley of her breasts, before pulling a nipple into her awaiting mouth. Santana gasps as her back arches and her feet dig into the mattress. She brings her hand up to tweak the other nipple. "I need you" Santana pleads out of breath and pulls Brittany up to kiss her. Hurried hot kisses rush between the two as their breath quickens. Santana moves her thigh to Brittany's core, eliciting a whimper. Brittany's hips rock forward as she drops them back onto Santana's core, grasping for as much friction as she could gain.

"Baby," Brittany sighs through a moan, reaching out on her accordance to bring Santana's hand down to where she needs it the most. She positions long tanned fingers at her entrance and Santana plunges into Brittany. Brittany grunts as she is suddenly full with what she loves most, Santana. Santana begins to thrust slowly, Brittany's hand still wrapped tightly around Santana's wrist, unable to let go. Brittany throws her head back and rocks her hips to match the rhythm set by Santana. Santana moans as she feels herself grow wetter watching Brittany gyrate in pure ecstasy above her , gasps and moans fill the heated air between them.

"Harder," Brittany mumbles and Santana adds a third finger. Letting go of Santana's wrist Brittany falls forward, lying on Santana, their breast creating a pleasurable friction. Santana kisses up Brittany's neck until she finds a pulse point, thrusting harder and curling her fingers. Brittany's jaw goes slack and she breathes out a prolonged 'oooooooohhhh' . Santana bottoms out and swipes her thumb roughly across Brittany's clit repeatedly until she can feel Brittany stiffen above her, "Santana" on her breath as she arches her back and quivers for unending seconds, before collapsing on top of Santana.

Brittany lies comfortably on top of her partner as she comes down from her high, curling into her side and closing her eyes. "So good, baby," she mumbles into the smoothness of her neck. She places a single kiss, smelling the familiar milk and honey mixed with sweat and sex. "Do you want me to?" Brittany starts to ask.

"Tomorrow." Santana says content to fall asleep holding Brittany.

* * *

><p>"Is our daughter a vegetable?" Santana asked with disdain in her voice, all the while waving her fingers at the stage.<p>

"I don't even know what that is?" Brittany responded as she placed a calming hand on her wife's back and led them into the crowded classroom for her daughter's first school play.

"It's a cauliflower." Spencer said frankly from her place on Santana's hip. "Check out the big brain on Spence," Santana teased lovingly as she sat, repositioning her daughter on her lap, straightening her dress. Brittany waved to Sutton on stage and settled pulling a picture book from her purse and handing it to Spencer to keep her busy. Spencer looked at it for a few seconds that gestured up to her mother, "Mami?" she said. "I can't read the words."

"That's okay, baby." Santana cooed. "You have to sound it out. You know what sound the letter a makes, and the letter n. Put them together."

"Ahhhh-nnnn" "An" Spencer repeated more sure of herself.

"That's it. Good job. Now do the next word." Santana helped her daughter sound out the title to the book and the first few words before giving up and reading to the blue eyed blonde until the lights dimmed. "It's starting," Spencer squealed tossing the book aside as she jumped on her mother's legs , evoking a small wince as her knee dug into the muscle. The family watched for what felt like an hour as small vegetables danced across the stage until finally a small cauliflower appeared, quiet yet clear, spouting the benefits of vitamin C.

"She's so beautiful," Brittany beamed as her hand ran up and down Santana's leg, as if to say: we did that. Santana was too busy snapping pictures to notice anything else around her. As the play concluded and Sutton found her way through the classroom to her parents, they smiled and cheered, crouching down to pull her into a family hug.

"You saw, right? You saw how I was up there and I was talking and everybody was watching me."

"Yeah baby, we saw. You did great." Santana said swiping blonde curls from Suttons face. "We are so proud of you!" Brittany added before Spencer proclaimed: "You were just like Cinderella up there."


	3. Chapter 3

"Brittany!" Santana yelled walking into the living room, exasperated, "Your parents, who by the way, don't even like me, are going to be here in three hours and you are playing with a Barbie doll."

"No, I am taking care of our children." Brittany answered, also growing angry as she stepped out of the living room and followed Santana.

"Our children are safely playing with each other, they are taken care of." Santana growled, throwing the toilet brush in her hand to the floor. "I am pissed."

"You are acting like a child yourself," Brittany responded yanking up the toilet brush and placing it in the bathroom.

"No, I AM not. I am here cleaning the toilet, and picking up the toys, and vacuuming, and cooking, and trying to keep your mother the least pissed off she can be, and you are trying to decide whether Barbie should wear her Malibu beach outfit or her holiday sparkle dress."

"I'm done. You are being ridiculous," Brittany yelled as she stormed away from Santana.

"Yeah that's alright. I'll just stay here and continue to work."

* * *

><p>"Mami?" Spencer asked timidly as she slowly walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Yes, hija?" The brunette spoke, her voice still a little elevated but she gave her daughter an apologetic smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Spence. I'm okay." Santana responded. Spencer looked at her suspiciously. "Everything is okay baby," Santana picked Spencer up and nuzzled her face, "I was just getting a little worried about Grandma and Grandpa coming."

"Me too." Spencer nodded her head vigorously. "I and Sutton pretend that we have to do the opposite of all the things she says. We are the sneakiest in the world. Maybe you can play that game with mommy." Spencer whispers as if she will get caught. Santana laughs loudly and without a care in the world.

"Why thank you Doctor, I think the opposite game sounds like just what I need." Santana says in her best British accent.

"Mami," Spencer giggles breathlessly and places a kiss on her mothers' nose.

"What?" Santana questions as she dances with a laughing Spencer in her arms around the kitchen and through the living room before dropping her with a twist and flourish next to her sister."

"Hey baby" Santana ruffles Sutton's hair as she passes, getting a scowl in return. "Sorry bubble," she says and adds a kiss. Santana makes her way to her bedroom to try and talk to her wife. She walks in slowly and leans against the far side dresser nervously.

"If you came to ask, I chose the Malibu beach outfit," Brittany says flippantly before returning to her book.

"Good. Sequins are overrated." Santana responds venturing towards the bed. "I am sorry. I was just getting nervous. I hate when your parents visit, and I think I was breathing in the bathroom cleaners. I didn't mean to snap. I love that you play with the girls. It's one of the many things that make you a great mother. I never meant to insinuate that you aren't helpful. " Santana rambles trying to organize all of her feelings.

"I know baby, and I am sorry too. You are doing so much work for my mother, who doesn't even appreciate you."

"Well, it's for you. I love you and well I guess that means I have to keep her too," Santana says seriously with an eye roll.

"I know that," Brittany says grabbing for Santana's arm and pulling her onto the bed. "And I should have been helping or showing you how grateful I am. So this is me saying thank you," Brittany says while placing a kiss on Santana's forehead. "Thank you for cleaning the house immaculately without any help. When your mom visits, I'll clean." Brittany compromises, while placing another kiss at the apple of Santana's cheek. "Thank you for putting the effort in with my mother. And for that you will be rewarded later" Brittany winks.

"Oh really," Santana grins with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, and thank you for supporting us, and for being the best mother for Spencer and Sutton," Brittany kisses the bridge of Santana's nose. "Thank you for watching the comedy last night when I know you wanted to watch the scary movie and thank you for never buying those ridiculous smelling cheeses," Brittany kisses Santana's mouth but quickly pulls away with a mischievous grin.

"Later," she says pointedly, "Now let's take the girls to the park. We still have an hour and a half."

* * *

><p>"Laurie, how are you?" Santana asks reaching for a small hug. Mrs. Pierce steps back. "I'm okay." Santana looks down awkwardly before Brittany joins the small group, throwing an arm around Santana. "Mom, how long has it been since you have seen the girls?" Brittany looks around having expected them to have joined the commotion already.<p>

"I've seen pictures." Laurie answers, as if it compares. Brittany squeezes Santana tighter, hoping they can lean on each other.

"Well, I would love to see them." Mr. Pierce replies bending down to tuck Santana into a hug, "Sorry Sweetie" he whispers. "I'm sure they look like their mothers, so much more now that they are sprouting so fast."

"I swear you can see now how Sutton has the same cute nose and stubborn personality as Santana," Brittany agrees.

"I don't see how that is possible," Laurie mumbles from her position across the room.

"I'll get them," Santana mutters as she quickly walks away. As soon as Santana has turned around Brittany stalks up to her mother. "Clearly this is not changing," Brittany commands, "This is my wife, these are my children and this is MY home. If you cannot show, at the very least, respect and common courtesy to them, your visits will be unwanted Mom. I love you and I want to share this beautiful part of my life with you, but you are not making it easy for me. I can only hang on for so long."

"I'm trying." Laurie defends.

"You are not, Ma. You have had the last twenty years to try. It's about time you just deal," Brittany says before heading back to her father and children.

* * *

><p>"Oh, " Graham Pierce gushes, "They are talkin<em>g<em> so well, and reading, wow. And as beautiful as ever."

"Yeah, we can't get any quiet time now," Santana adds, suddenly feeling fingers tangle with her own. She looks up to see if Graham is uncomfortable but he is still smiling.

Brittany agrees with a nod of her head, "They literally babble about everything and anything."

"How about dinner?" Santana asks, seeing Laurie cringe out of the corner of her eye. Everyone professes their hunger and they head to the dining room, Laurie dragging behind. However, as they go to sit at the table Laurie pulls a chair right up between the twins and begins talking with them.

"I think we might have hit a development," Santana mumbled whipping up the last of the mashed potatoes and nodding her head to the girls showing Laurie their ballerina moves.

"I sort of, maybe told her that I wouldn't see her if she didn't cut the shit," Brittany mumbled as she picked up the rolls to bring to the table.

"Are you okay?" Santana asks when Brittany returns, rubbing her hands up and down Brittany's arm.

"I kind of hate myself for coming to that but it's working, so," Brittany shrugs to replace the remainder of her sentence.

"Don't hate yourself Britt. You gave her time and time to come around, and now she is here. So, I think we move from this point forward."

"You're right." Brittany nods, as they all sit down to eat.

* * *

><p>"She really likes me now. I can tell, baby." Santana says excitedly as they lay together that night.<p>

"Honey," Brittany brushes a stray hair back behind Santana's ear. "She said she liked your potatoes."

"And she used my first name," Santana pointed out. Brittany nodded before laughing.

"The postman uses your first name, does he 'really like' you too?"

"Why are you ruining this?" Santana asks playfully, swatting at Brittany.

"I don't know," Brittany concedes the mood suddenly shifting. "I guess I'm apprehensive. I'm afraid she thinks she only needs to compliment your cooking and refrain from using 'you with the big head' as your name. Well, that's not enough. She missed everything and it hurts. She can't get this so easy. She missed the wedding and the twins; she missed all the holidays and the birthday parties, and the promotions. Your mom knows Sutton will only wear the purple polka dot headband if it is raining. My mother probably thinks Sutton is the street we live on."

Santana runs a soothing hand up Brittany's stomach, "Can we just agree that my head is not that big?"

"Your head is perfect," Brittany states softly as she glances at Santana.

"You feel however you want to feel baby, and you do whatever you want to do, because you were treated so unfairly. And me," Santana continues, "I'll be right next to you holding your hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here my pretty lady. Pour this cup of milk in." Brittany instructed handing her daughter the measuring cup, slowly transferring to avoid spills. Brittany folded the ingredients with a wooden spoon.

"Your turn Sutton. Can you crack an egg, chef.

"With no shell?" the child croaked, clearly nervous. Brittany covered the small hands with her own, bringing the egg down against the rim of the bowl. She lifted her hands and let Sutton giggle at cracking an egg for the first time.

Brittany and the girls continued to work on the brownie batter creating a mess of chocolate and flour. As soon as the brownies were in the oven, Spencer and Sutton ran out of the kitchen leaving their mother to clean. Brittany picked up a worn out rag to run over the filmy granite countertop. She swiped it over the sticky chocolate and went to the sink to rinse it out when she heard Santana's key in the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey beautiful," Santana greets warmly, a smile on her face as she sets down her stack of files on the kitchen table. Her cheeks are still pink from the windy weather and she smoothes her hand through wind blown hair before throwing her jacket over the back of the chair. Brittany smiled back loving how sexy Santana looked in her cream button down and knee length skirt. Brittany stared at the woman who would always come home to her, and she felt an overwhelming sense of happiness.<p>

"How was your day baby?" Santana continued on, looking through the mail, oblivious to the staring.

"Hmm?" Santana asked again looking up from the envelope in her hand. Placing it back where she found it, she moved towards Brittany, her heels clicking against the kitchen title. Santana wrapped her entire body around Brittany enjoying the warmth of her wife.

"Hey." Santana said softly, her lips moving into a large smile. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah," Brittany mumbled and kissed the corner of Santana's mouth. "Tell me about all the science you did today." Brittany's voice grew raspy as she pulled the silky shirt slowly out of Santana's skirt and pictured Santana in a clean lab, measuring and utilizing chemicals, dusting for fingerprints, and solving mysteries.

"I just caught up on toxicology reports. I'm sure you had more fun dancing." Santana squeezed tighter and gently kissed her wife before retracting from Brittany, "Where are my babies?"

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious." Santana squeals, throwing her hands up in the air. After dinner, the girls went out with their Aunt Riley, a close friend of Brittany's, to the park, leaving the two women alone for wanted cuddling time.<p>

"Oh, I'm serious. He cares about her so much, he clearly loves her."

"And Lauren doesn't?"

"Can we talk about the first time they had sex? And Nadia?"

"So, she's not perfect, like Dyson the half wolf is."

"I can't believe we are having this argument again. You just like Lauren because she's a girl."

"You just like Dyson because he's a boy." Santana muttered, her voice dropping off towards the end. Santana gave Brittany a small smile. A smile that Santana wished would hide the fact that her statement held more meaning.

"Santana," Brittany said concerned, reaching her hands out to caress Santana's arms.

Santana stood up letting Brittany's hand drop to the couch, eliciting a hurt look from the blonde, "It was just a joke Britt." Santana continued walking towards the kitchen, upset she had let her insecurities show.

Brittany followed, concerned and upset that Santana still wasn't secure despite their joint bank accounts, mortgage, marriage, children.

"What are you talking about my beautiful, sexy, loving, _committed, wife_?"

Santana reaffirmed that it was just a joke but Brittany pressed on, grabbing Santana's toned shoulders to keep her still.

"Lately, I may have been wondering," Santana started. She suddenly felt like she didn't want to have this conversation and began pulling food from the fridge.

"Santana, now," Brittany closed the fridge and pulled Santana into her. The Latina stiffened and Brittany just tightened her grip. Santana melted, finally giving in, tucking her head further into her counterpart's neck.

"Why did you choose to be with me?" Santana mumbled into smooth milky skin, not chancing to look into clear eyes. Santana felt her throat tickle and tears beginning to form behind her eyes. She swallowed slowly, trying to regain control over her emotions.

"I didn't choose to be with you. I couldn't ever live without you. There was never anyone else. My heart told me this is where I belong" Brittany concluded her statement with a firm kiss to Santana's hair, willing her to believe everything she just said.

Santana kissed the skin right under lips, "No, but if you had been with a boy, if you had married a Dyson instead of a Lauren, you wouldn't have to deal with all the homophobic bullshit, the people, the stares, the under the breath comments. You wouldn't have had to pay thousands of dollars to conceive children, you wouldn't have to settle for a civil union or second parent adoption,"

"Enough," Brittany said briskly yet still concerned, moving her hands to the bridge of her nose. "I don't get it. I am here because I love you. None of that stuff matters, because being with you is worth more. You know that, don't you?"

Santana pushed put of Brittany's arms and looked to the tiled floor nodding her head but speaking otherwise, "You could have your mother," Santana breathed out, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. "How could you be with me, when it means losing your mother? I hate that I'm taking her away from you."

"How could you possibly think that my place is anywhere but here," Brittany claimed firmly pointing a finger to the ground to indicate where 'here' was. "I would not survive if I was not next to you, kissing you, holding you, raising our children. I literally sprint from the car when I come home because seeing you is that important and ten more seconds of time with you, I'd pay money for it."

Santana looked up still reserved, about to open her mouth when Brittany continued on,

"And my mother has chosen not to participate in my life, and it sucks and it hurts but baby, you did not take her away from me. She is upset with who I am. With or without you, she will never accept it. But most of all, the only thing that makes me so blissfully, euphorically, happy is you. I feel utterly safe, completely loved, never disappointed, contiunally satisfied."

"Yeah?"

"I am madly in love with you. That matters, nothing else."

"Ditto,"

"Okay, Demi Moore." Brittany mutters shaking the serious vibe.

* * *

><p>"They're waiting for you to kiss them goodnight," Santana mumbled as she entered the bedroom , raking her fingers over her smooth forehead attempting to wipe away the fatigue she felt.<p>

"Okay. If you wait here a minute, I'll make you feel better." Brittany reached up and playfully cupped Santana's breasts.

'Oh will you?" Santana retorted, reaching her hands around Brittany to grab her ass, squeezing as she leaned her head forward to sweetly capture her wife's soft pink lips. Brittany moaned into the kiss as her lips molded and melted into the plump ones of her wife. Brittany dropped her hands from their previous place only to flatten against a tan back.

"I wanted a kiss first," Spencer grumbled from right next to her mothers. Her hand on a cocked hip, her foot stomping.

Shocked at the sudden appearance of another person the two women jumped, placing their hands over their hearts.

As Brittany caught the breath that was stolen from her, Santana bent down squeezing the little girl tightly, "Did we forget about you baby?"

"Mami, we cant sleep tight without kisses from mommy."

"Oh I know what you mean," Santana said nodding her head profusely, "She's all yours bumblebee. But make sure you give her back." Brittany stared, always in love with watching Santana and the girls.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer said her voice growing higher in the end, her arms opening palm up. Brittany swooped in, grabbing the little girl's tiny and clammy palm.

"She's crazy," Brittany said as she walked down the hall to the twin's room.

"Coo Coo" Spencer agreed.

* * *

><p>Refrences:<p>

_Lost Girl_ (Lauren, Dyson)

_Ghost_ (Ditto, Demi Moore)


	5. Chapter 5

"Mammi" Sutton dragged out in a soft whine as pushed open the door leading into her mother's office. Putting down the report she was holding, Santana innately opened her arms. "What is it Querida? Is your nap over?"

The little girl shuffled herself until she was where she wanted to be, wrapped tight in her mother's arms, finally allowing fat tears to trail down her scrunched face as she clung to the sweatshirt Santana was wearing. Immediately worried, Santana kissed the blonde head that rested just below her chin.

"Are you okay baby girl?" Santana questioned further but was only met with silence. Squeezing her daughter lovingly, Santana sat back in her leather chair, swaying her daughter slowly and humming a soft lullaby.

"Mammi,"

"I'm right here pumpkin." Santana ran a tan hand down a small, and shivering back. " Right here."

"My body is hurting," Sutton mumbled burying her face into her mother's neck. "My belly." Sutton grabbed at her mothers fingers, before placing the warm hand under her shirt and over her own tumultuous stomach. Santana let out a soft chuckle at her child's direct request.

"Just like your mama," Santana gently jested before moving her hand in soft but firm circles over her daughter's stomach. "Let's go cuddle on the couch. Do you think that will help your tummy?"

"I think my tummy will be helped with _The Little Mermaid_?" Sutton questioned hopefully, as she tightened her skinny legs around her now standing mother.

"Yeah, I think that will help."

* * *

><p>Santana gently placed a plate of crackers and a sippy-cup of juice down in front of Sutton, before climbing onto the couch and laying her lithe body down behind the little girl. She watched the movie on the screen silently, before succumbing to heavy eye lids.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana felt soft touches run down her cheek, across her chin, back up to her forehead as Brittany attempted to calmly wake the slumbering brunette. As she slowly opened her eyes, and shut them against the harsh light of the living room, her slightly parched mouth turned into an involuntary smile.<p>

"Hey, my sweaty dancer," Santana said seeing Brittany's sweat riddled workout clothes, upon opening her eyes fully. She pushed up on her hands, lifting her body and placing a gentle kiss onto Brittany's mouth.

" Mmmm. What time is it? Where are the girls?" Santana pulled away from the kiss, fully sitting up on the couch.

"It's only five and they are coloring."

"How was work?"

"Long. I think we should talk about me cutting down on classes."

"Okay, baby. Let me kiss the day away," Santana said, tilting her head to the side, and puckering her lips, waiting for Brittany to reciprocate. Brittany met Santana's lips with her own, straddling Santana on the couch, her hands reaching up to gather Santana's messy hair above her neck. Brittany pulled away, only to place her lips on Santana's neck. Brittany rotated her hips and Santana let out a loud moan. Santana tapped on Brittany's thighs in an attempt to slow down before one of the girls walked in.

"You go have a nice, long bath, smelly," Santana said playfully kissing Brittany on the nose, "and I'll get dinner on the table."

"Alright," Brittany said shifting off Santana and walking out of the living room with an extra swing in her hips, "but you are finishing this later."

* * *

><p>"Mommy, What big eyes you have." Spencer said to her mother, as Brittany sat at the dining room table doing the bills.<p>

"The better to look at you with."

"Mommy, what big ears you have."

"The better to hear you with."

"Mommy, what big arms you have."

"The better to hug you with."

"Mommy, what big teeth you have." Spencer mumbled, ducking to the side, eyes closed in anticipation of what was next.

"The better to eat you with!" Brittany roared after a suspenseful pause, jumping up to snatch Spencer from her hiding spot being the high back of the dining room chair.

"Wait, no evil mommy!" Spencer choked out through giggles as Brittany playfully placed kisses over her daughters face and neck.

"I'll just eat this one finger," she said, pulling a wiggling digit into her mouth

"No," Spencer guffawed, pulling away.

"You don't need all ten. Just this one. You wont notice."

"No! I need it! I need it!" Spencer claimed dramatically before returning to uncontrollable laughter.

"What is going on in here?" Santana asked entering before taking a stance akin to a warrior. "I'll save you from evil mommy."

Santana paused, her finger to her lips in thought, "I know, I'll distract her."

Brittany arched an eyebrow waiting for Santana to distract her.

"With the power of dance." Santana triumphantly claimed before twirling around the room with mock ballerina moves. As she made a lap around the dining room table, she quickly changed her form into break dancing, sending Brittany into a fit of laughter, releasing Spencer gently to the floor.

"Run baby, run" Santana hollered, quickly kissing Brittany as she ran after Spencer into safety.

"We survived the evil mommy," Santana proclaimed, holding her hand out for a high-five.

"Phew, we deserve ice cream." Spencer said seriously.

"I concur, my fair lady."

* * *

><p>Santana used her fingers to stroke the tangled hair from Brittany's forehead before wrapping both arms tightly around the trembling woman.<p>

"That was so good, baby." Brittany murmured softly into Santana's full chest where she lay, placing a kiss on the skin below her mouth.

"I love when I can see you writhing above me." Santana said against Brittany's neck, "I love when I can feel you release above me." Brittany whimpered involuntarily recalling her climax.

"I loved it too." Brittany added, running a hand up Santana's chest, neck, until she reached her chin, using her hold to bring their lips together.

"Thank you and your turn," Brittany said before wrapping her lips around the full, bruised, and swolen ones, again. Their lips molding, and remolding before opening to allow tongues to dance against each other. Brittany ran her hands up and down the tan, toned back, reveling in the feel of soft, warm, skin. She kept her arms around the wriggling latina as she moved her open mouth down onto full breasts, smooth abs, taut thighs, before making her way back up to kiss behind Santana's ears. Brittany pulled at the skin before realeasing it and reattaching her lips further down her throat. Santana gasped and her head fell backwards giving Brittany all of herself.

"Please," Santana gasped as she ran her hands uncontrollably over Brittany's body. Her hips lifting upwards in a search for Brittany's, in a search for touch, in a search for pleasure, in a desperate search for friction.

Brittany met Santana's plea and moved her body slowly down the mattress to rest comfortanly between spread legs. Britttany kissed along Santana's hips, and over to Santana's core, breathing in her scent as Santana bucked at the contact, trembling in anticipation.

Breath shallow and moans releasing at their own will, Santana felt underwater as each stroke of Brittany's tongue brought waves of pleasure coursing from her toes to her abdomen to her fingers. Each stroke bringing her further and further into the depths of pleasure. Clinging onto the bedpost above her, hands wrapped tightly, knuckles white against the cherry wood, Santana pleaded for more.

"Unnghh" Santana grunted as she felt Brittany's fingers enter her and curl.

"Ba-ay-by" Santana gasped as Brittany thrusted harder and harder, her lips circling around Santana's throbbing clit.

"You look so beautiful, Santana." Brittany looked up at Santana's pinched shut eyes, furrowed brows, open mouth. "Look at me, baby."

Santana opened her milky caramel eyes locking onto the blue ones staring back at her with love and lust. Brittany smiled widely at the writhing mess below her, always in awe when she could break through all the control and see Santana. Pure and unfiltered Santana, beautiful and messy Santana.

"I love you," Brittany continued as she thrust against the clenching around her fingers and with a final push to her clit, Santana fell into an overpowering surge of pleasure. Her eyes shut hard and her hands flew to Brittany's back as she trembled and took in a large breath and released it.

Tired, both women fell back into the mattress, placing soft caresses over sweaty skin, whispering 'I Love You's ' and trading soft kisses before falling into blissful sleep

* * *

><p>"Mamma," Sutton whispered as she stepped cautiously into the quiet room, not wanting to scare her mothers.<p>

"Yes, baby?" Brittany asked groggily, internally grateful for the clothes they threw back on after round two.

"My belly hurts. I want to lay in your middle." Sutton said, voice almost broken.

"Yeah. You can sleep in the middle, cuddlebug," Brittany added patting on the bed between her and Santana. Sutton jumped up on the bed before shuffling so she was lying close enough to touch both women.

"I sleep better here, mommy."

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 7

Brittany pulled the silk dress over her head before wiggling her hips to let it fall all the way , resting above her knees. She looked at herself in the mirror, disappointed at what she saw, years shown in every form. Brittany pinched at the fat of her stomach, then thighs, frowning. She ran her fingers over now visible veins, across deeper set wrinkles, studying dull hair. She knew Santana would never complain but she felt herself drifting farther, and farther away from the body and the person she used to know. Brittany understood logically that her body could not possibly be the same that it was twenty years ago. Still as she stepped further back, lessening the blow, she was suddenly craving the comfort of sweatpants and comforters, not the harsh light of a restaurant.

Strong, caramel arms interrupted Brittany with a tight squeeze to her middle. Santana moaned into her partner's shoulder, catching her eyes in the mirror.

"You look so beautiful, Brittany." Santana spoke sincerely, laying her head just below the smooth, pale skin of her shoulder blade. Santana inhaled, and kissed the skin in front of her. "Are you going to be ready for seven? My mom will be here in thirty."

Brittany nodded and pulled away from Santana, heading for the door. Santana was hurt but shook it off reaching for Brittany's hand before she could exit the bathroom. Santana pulled Brittany into her, kissing at the sensitive skin of her wrist before releasing her hand.

"Well," Santana sighed, her head down in insecurity. "The girls want to help with your makeup."

Brittany kissed the raised apple of Santana's cheek, upset that she had let her own uncertainty about her body come off as hesitancy about the date and subsequently Santana. She stepped as close as she could to her wife, wrapping her arms so tightly along the slender waist that her hands made it to Santana's toned stomach. She passed her fingers up and down the edge taut muscle, feeling it quiver under her touch.

"I am excited." she confirmed, resting her forehead against Santana's, noses nestled together, eyes too close to actually see each other. Brittany puckered her lips and placed a quick kiss over Santana's eye as it fluttered closed. She went to step away before Santana whimpered quietly, holding on to Brittany.

"Stay for a minute," Santana pleaded. Brittany conceded placing feather light kisses to velvety skin. Brittany swam in the milk and honey, faded into the warmth of the embrace, bronze hands pushing into her back, impossibly closer and closer. Santana placed a lingering kiss on glossy, pink lips, bringing her plump bottom lip into her mouth. Santana chuckled shyly as their lips stumbled, sticking together against the clingy lip gloss Brittany applied early.

"The girls are waiting." Santana said with one more kiss to Brittany's chest, her heart beating underneath.

* * *

><p>"Okay, my assistants." Brittany called to her daughters, stepping out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She smiled at the pair sitting giddily next to each other on the large bed she shared with Santana. Their small legs touching as they bounced much like she did herself when excited. She went to the vanity pulling out empty make up brushes and handing them each, with a kiss, to the girls. She sat on the edge of the bed as they twirled the fine hair of the brush against their knobby knees. Brittany laughed in pure joy as she continued to watch them take turns running the brush over the other's arms, cheeks, eyes, nose, every patch of unclothed skin.<p>

"Mommy, come over." Spencer said swiping her brush over Brittany's cheeks. Brittany smiled, scooted closer and shut her eyes as two brushes traveled across her face. She soaked in the unhindered laughter of her happy children using it to forget about the depressed mood she had talked herself into earlier. She heard the bathroom door open and the footsteps of her wife approaching the bed.

"Mami," the girls spoke through their light, unrestrained, child laughter. "Look, we did Mama's make up." Brittany turned to face Santana, smiling.

* * *

><p>Brittany shut the door roughly, not waiting for Santana to even exit the car.<p>

"Thanks for watching them." Brittany said harshly, with a raised voice. She squeezed her mother in-law's shoulder, an attempt to erase the wrongly directed anger. Santana opened the door slowly, entering the war zone. She hugged and thanked her mother, promising to call her tomorrow. As the older woman left, Santana shut the wooden door, locking it. She placed her head against the cool wood, wondering how the special, romantic date went so terrible. She allowed her knees to give in and she slid down the door. She knew she had to talk to Brittany or she would never get any sleep tonight, but she honestly was confused at what the problem was. She picked herself off the floor, brought heavy legs up and down as she climbed up the stairs.

She opened the first door in the hallway, checking on the two sleeping girls. She kissed Spencer's cheek, feeling the heat from a night under blankets and moved sweaty hair away from her face. She added a kiss to the other blonde, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Brittany sat on one side of the bed, facing the wall and Santana sat on the other, removing the jewelry from around her neck.<p>

"I don't understand." Santana said quietly as she placed the accessory on the end table. She twisted the top of her body, staring at the heaving back of her upset blonde.

"You were staring at the waitress." Brittany said exasperated, throwing her hands out in front of her in frustration.

"She was taking our order. I was looking at her." Santana stood up, outraged at the irrational behavior that ruined their rare date night.

"I was right there, dressed up, made up. And you weren't looking at me." Brittany claimed, her voice breaking. "You weren't looking at me."

"I was." Santana made her way to Brittany, kneeling on the floor, hands on pale, shaking, knees. "You were the most breathtaking woman in the room."

Brittany shook her head, unbelievingly.

"I love you, endlessly." Santana conceded, dropping to sit on the bed, next to Brittany. She pushed her hands into her thighs, red marks forming. "I just don't get it. I'm so beyond angry right now. I didn't do anything."

"You love me endlessly." Brittany scoffed.

"Do you not feel that?" Santana pleaded, tears starting to cascade down tan cheeks. "Do I honestly not show you how much I love you? And need you?" Brittany remained silent, head turned away from Santana. Santana stood up, in front of Brittany, reaching her hand out, only to be shrugged off.

"Tell me." Santana cried, using the back of her hand to roughly erase the evidence from her face. " Tell me, baby. Because I have failed miserably. My whole life, literally, my biggest goal is to give you all of my heart, all of my love. Nothing has ever been more important than this."

"I know you love me. But do you love this?" Brittany asked taking Santana's hand and putting it to her stomach. "And this?" Brittany asked as she placed Santana's hand at each area she was self concious about. Santana carressed every place Brittany brought her to.

"Yes," Santana gasped. "I love every part of you."

"How?"

Santana pulled Brittany from her sitting position. "Are you attracted to me?"

Brittany nodded profusely, "Always." Santana took Brittany's hand placing at the back of her thigh, under her dress.

"And you love this?" Brittany ran her hand trough a few small divits in the tan skin. Santana wrapped her fingers over the smooth wrist and moved her hand up to the corner of her eye. She moved Brittany's fingers through the new wrinkles. "This?"

Brittany nodded, tears clouding her normally clear eyes. "Of course, Santana."

"And I too am attracted to you, Britt. Undeniably, always, attracted to you. Can I show you how much?" Santana asked softly, running her hands slowly up Brittany's arms. She nodded slowly, moving her own hands to Santana's hips, grasping firmly. Santana slid pink straps from strong shoulders, placing her lips in the small hollow at the bottom of her throat.

"I love you." Brittany said as she bent her head forward, resting her nose against raven strands, breathing in. Santana moved her lips to cover every exposed section of Brittany's chest, using her hands to slowly push the silk dress farther down, revealing another section of skin, ready to be kissed. She moved slowly, trailing open mouthed kisses sensously down, pulling the dress closer and closer to the ground, unwrapping her treat. Brittany sighed, head rolled back, eyes shut, lips parted slightly to allow long breaths to release.

Brittany stepped out of the dress pooled at her feet. She pulled her wife, toward the bed. They shifted their bodies up the mattress together in syncronization, pulling the sheets out of their hold. Brittany reached her hands around to Santana's back, balling the fabric with her fist as Santana sucked at the skin between her neck and shoulder. She moaned, the ache in her core building intensity. She unclasped her hand and pulled at the zipper of her dress, sliding it down. Santana kicked it off, lost with the tangle of sheets. Brittany turned her head to kiss Santana, placing her palms on feverish cheeks, pulling her lips into her own. The women reached down to remove their underwear, linking their fingers and colliding their bodies together.

Santana slowly rocked her hips into Brittany, lifting her arm, placing their laced fingers on Brittany's stomach. She searched out Brittany's eyes, looking deep into her, willing her to feel the love she felt, the admiration, the attraction. Brittany used her free hand to run over Santana's hips.

Santana brought her fingers to her partner's core, running one up the length of it. Brittany gasped and folded up into Santana, her face burying into her neck. Slow grunts fell out of her mouth as Santana pushed into her slowly. Brittany pushed her thigh up into Santana, her wetness transferring. Santana shuddered and her fingers stopped, momentarily. Brittany used this moment to enter Santana.

"Oh god, Britt." Santana grunted, her back arching, pushing her fingers further into Brittany. The couple found a rhythm, dancing slowly together. Hips glided together, fingers applyed pressure where needed, grunts of satisfaction passed between kissing lips. Santana's mouth opened wide as her stomach flipped, her legs stiffening.

"Uh, San" Brittany gasped as both women approached climax, thrusting into each other with gentle force.

"Kiss me," Santana pleaded and as their lips met, both women became rigid for seconds, backs arched, cores and fingers pushed together in trembling ecstasy.


	7. Chapter 8

**Thanks to** **everybody who took the time to review! Much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>"Did you make their lunches, beautiful?" Santana asked Brittany from the couch, where she pulled Sutton's hair up, attempting to make a semi-decent pony tail. Suttons small hands rested on her mother's exposed knees, tightening her grip every time a sensitive hair was pulled back. Santana brought her head down to kiss the round cheek, apologizing with sincerity.<p>

"Mami!" Sutton pulled away in anger. "It's wrong. I want mommy to do it."

Santana sighed, annoyed.

"You look perfect, Mi'ja. And mommy is packing lunches." Santana chided, reaching her arms out to grab the small girl pulling her in with slight tickles to her stomach .

"You are stuck with me, drama." Santana added with one last tickle, sloppily pulling fine strands into a small spout at the top of the girl's head, before patting her bottom with instructions to go find shoes.

"Next in line," Santana called through the house, not bothering to move from the couch. She heard Spencer as made her way through the house, running into her arms.

"Hey, baby girl. Are you excited?" She ran the brush gently through Spencer's hair, turning the girl around to face her, sliding a clip into the hair at her temple. Santana pulled her daughter onto her lap, bouncing her legs before widening them, grabbing Spencer's wrists before she tumbled to the ground. Spencer laughed loudly, part adrenaline and part happiness. Santana pulled her back up to her legs, adding a kiss. She felt as if she could never kiss them enough, one day soon they would trade the soothing kisses from Mom for their girlfriend's. Or their boyfriend's.

Santana shifted the girl off her legs and onto the couch, putting the small, pink, sneakers in front of the right feet before silently gliding into the kitchen. She leaned her back against the counter, as close to Brittany as she could get. She watched as Brittany placed sandwiches in the cooler, attempting to sort her thoughts out, line them up like models at the runway. You're up thought 3.

Brittany brought her hand to Santana's stomach, stroking quickly before moving on to the next task.

"Ready?" She inquired adding a bag of chips and several water bottles, closing the teeth of the zipper.

"What if they date boys?"

"We'll try an' accept 'em. But lets face it, it is so not natural." Brittany scoffed, smile wide across the bottom of her face.

"No, really." Santana blurted with no explanation. Where are those thoughts? Thought 2, you are on.

"What is on your mind?" Brittany stepped closer, sliding her hands onto the back of Santana's thighs, lifting her to sit on granite corner. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany, holding her in place.

"One day, they are going to bring someone home."

"I thought we decided that they don't date until they are married."

Santana smiled, appreciative of Brittany's comedic relief. "But I can't talk to them if it's a boy. We're girls. What if they have questions?"

"Baby, remember?"

"What?" Santana asked, confused.

"We've both been with boys." She added, scrunching her nose, to admit it was a mistake.

"But what about love? I've never loved a boy." Santana exhaled, frustrated at her inadequacy, her biggest fear of motherhood.

Brittany moved forward, her head resting just under Santana's strong jaw. She placed a lasting kiss under Santana's ear. It wasn't frantic, hurried, or lustful. A simple kiss, unwavering, lips closed, puckered against tan skin. But. Santana felt it, she felt it in her fingers, her nose, her veins. Brittany stayed there for seconds longer than she needed to, lips frozen still, unable to pull themselves away.

She placed quicker kisses down Santana's jaw.

"Love." Kiss.

"Is Love." Brittany moved her head farther down, placing lips on the new skin.

"We know love." Kiss.

"And the girls will come to us. Boy or girl." Kiss. Brittany nuzzled her nose against Santana's neck. It moved slightly as Santana drew in breaths.

"And we will talk to them about love."

* * *

><p>"Mommy. Mommy. Is this?"<p>

"Its an angel fish." Brittany added trying to divide her time between the swimming creature behind the glass and watching her child squirming in unfiltered excitement.

"Where's his wings?" Sutton pondered, her body leaning against the glass so that the heels of her sneakers were showing. She put her small hand to the glass, pulling it away quickly as a new fish swam her way. Sutton pulled away, turning into her mother's legs. She turned her body, leaning backwards against long, lean legs, a safe distance to watch. Brittany stretched her arms down, running them over Sutton's stomach. Brittany's hands were pushed away as she inched closer and closer, small steps even shorter. She reached the window again and Brittany smiled at the bravery. Wide, blue eyes stared at the even bluer waters, mesmerized by bright and new creatures, shapes and colors she has yet to see.

A shark dived quickly in front of the tilted glass, frightening Sutton. She walked backwards quickly, eyes on the shark.

"Iwanttoholdyou?" She pleaded quickly in one breath, eyeing the shark, willing it to stay where it was. Brittany lifted Sutton to a hip, rocking her gently.

"You're safe, baby." Brittany soothed. Sutton watched the tank, her head nestled under her mother's chin. She clutched onto Brittany's shirt, legs hanging loosely around her mother. She moved small, clumsy hands, wrapping them around Brittany's neck.

"Closer, please." Sutton directed and Brittany moved closer, step by step. As the two were safely looking into the aquarium, Santana approached with Spencer. She stepped next to her wife, stretching her head behind her to place a kiss on Sutton's arm, then Brittany's shoulder.

"Line took forever." She added and Spencer turned in front of her giving a pointed look and nodding her head in disgruntled agreement.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany each lifted a sleeping child from their car seats, when they finally reached home.<p>

"Tuckered them out, huh?" Santana chuckled quietly attempting to unlock the front door with a drooping child in her arms. They headed straight to the stairs hopeful that neither of the sleeping babies would wake up.

"Oh," Brittany whispered excitedly, "Maybe we could get a round of sexy nurse in." Brittany looked at Santana, eyes wide in hope.

"Guess what I have on, baby?" Santana teased as she pulled back a powder blue comforter laying Spencer down on the bed. She removed one shoe, then the next, looking at Brittany with a smirk.

"What?" Brittany giggled, to anxious to try guessing.

They placed a kiss on each girls' forehead, pulling blankets taut against their chests. Santana exited the room, a purposeful sway to her hips as she batted at the light switch, sending the room into darkness.

"What?" Brittany repeated, as they entered the hallway between the rooms.

Santana lifted the bottom of her dress quickly, letting it fall back down against her legs. It was enough time, though. Enough time to send a visible shiver through Brittany's body.

"Ohhh," She breathed chasing after Santana into their room, pushing her to the bed. "The white. I love the white. You are so sexy." All the words came tumbling out of her, unable to contain the waterfall. She pushed hands slowly up tan thighs. bringing the sundress with them. She pushed slowly, scared that if she went to fast it wouldn't be the same sight. When she saw the white lace tight against tan hips, inner thighs, throbbing core, her body folded in on herself before straightening out again, wth a grunt.

"Nurse, there seems to be something wrong with me." Brittany pleaded and Santana rolled them over.

"Let's take a look."


	8. Chapter 9

"Eww." Santana pushed lightly against Brittany's shoulders, "Get away, broccoli breath."

"But I haven't kissed you all day." Brittany whined, puckering her lips and pushing against strong hands.

"I missed you too." Santana soothed as she unlocked her arms. Brittany slowly stepped closer.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah," Santana conceded, plugging her nose in anticipation. Brittany let out a loud and carefree guffaw, and ran her hands up her wife's arms.

"Oh, baby. What if I kiss you here?" Brittany cooed , placing her lips in the crook of Santana's caramel neck. Brittany let out a slow moan as she tasted the beautifully warm, slightly moist, Santana scented skin.

"Yeah, that's nice," Santana mumbled through an exhale, her hands searching for whatever skin she could find. Santana let her head fall, resting on top of Brittany's. "I'm so happy your home." She said into smooth blond strands, placing her own kiss at the shell of Brittany's ear.

Brittany saw Spencer enter the kitchen and she placed a last lingering kiss at Santana's neck before smiling at her daughter.

"Hi, baby! How was your day?"

Spencer shrugged before asking, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing Mami."

"There?" `

Brittany nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around Santana, laying her head on a bony shoulder, as both women watched their daughter.

"Sometimes my neck wants kisses, too." Spencer nodded, as if she was reassuring her mothers that it was normal.

"Oh yeah," Santana pulled away from the blonde, squatting down to look pointedly at her daughter, "By who?"

Spencer thought for a minute. "You," she guessed.

"Good answer, Bee." Santana said with a peck to her forehead, "What do you say we go out for dinner?"

"Please." Spencer gasped, as if Santana had just offered her the whole world. Santana and Brittany laughed, nodding their heads, assuring Spencer they weren't playing a cruel trick on her.

"Dinner?" Sutton whispered as she wiped her eyes, walking into the kitchen after a quick nap.

"Out!" Spencer squeaked, taking her sister's hand to go get their shoes. Brittany turned around, leaning back into Santana.

"Sutton is still in that damn Spiderman costume." Santana grunted as she swayed gently, rocking the pair. "I can't get it off her."

"At least she is four. Remember when you wore that NYU sweatshirt for months."

"That's it." Santana joked as she untangled herself, gently swatting at Brittany. "You were on tour and I wanted to smell you."

"It might have smelled like me the first week, after that I don't know." Brittany waved her hand over her nose, widening her eyes as she teased Santana.

"Keep it up, shortcake." Santana said, gently tugging on Brittany's ponytail.

"Or what?"

"Oh, you'll see." Santana hinted, tickling the sides of Brittany's stomach, as she bent over in giggles.

"Stop it."

"Or what?" Santana playfully mocked.

* * *

><p>"Are you excited for your first day, bugs?" Brittany asked as she watched them dig into their chicken nuggets and macaroni.<p>

"Can I wear Spiderman?"

"If you let me wash it tonight." Brittany compromised. Sutton nodded as she shoveled in a spoonful. "Is there other girls there?"

"Of course." Santana reassured, "You will meet a lot of new people."

"Is there boys?" She whispered at the scandal. Brittany nodded, and smiled at her daughter. "I don't think I like boys. Cept Uncle Teddy." Sutton said, looking around for him.

"That's because you are your Mami's daughter."

"Oh, stop it." Santana scowled over at Brittany. "You are such a brat today. And you, will have a lot of fun with all the boys and girls, Sut."

Santana and Brittany answered all of the girls' questions, as they finished their dinner.

* * *

><p>"What are you reading, my sexy lady?" Brittany asked as she eyed Santana on the bed.<p>

Santana looked down at the journal, "Umm, Development and Validation of a Sensitive UPLC- MS/MS Method For the Analysis of Narcotic Analgesics in Whole Blood in Forensic Context."

"Oh, that one."

"Come over here, silly." Santana gestured goofily with her hands as she threw the magazine to the floor beside her. "I'm going to show you the development and validation of a sensitive French method for the analysis of kissing in the context of love."

"You dork," Brittany teased as she lowered her body flush against Santana's, "Show me."

Brittany nibbled playfully along Santana's bottom lip before, pulling it into her mouth playfully. Santana molded her lips around Brittany's, running her hands over the muscles flexing in her back as she arched. The two women playfully kissed until Brittany pulled away, looking into Santana's eyes.

"Are you nervous?"

"No. I've kissed you a million times."

"About school?" Brittany said, rolling her eyes. Santana was suddenly serious.

"A little. I'm nervous they are going to need us and we won't be there."

"Or, are you worried that they aren't going to need us?" Brittany nudged, knowing the real reason why Santana was upset. Brittany loved how sensitive Santana was. Sometimes she spent evenings consoling the trembling woman, sometimes she used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away tears and she hurt when Santana hurt. But, she reveled in the fact that Santana's heart was so big she cared about all the little things and that she loved her family so much. "I'm so lucky that I have your heart." Brittany gushed, looking into intense brown orbs.

"No one but you ever had a chance." Santana said pushing herself up with her elbows to kiss Brittany on the corner of the mouth.

"And," Brittany concluded, "They will always need us. Just like I will always need you." Brittany pressed her lips firmly to Santana's forehead. "They will be safe and happy. They will meet new friends and come home as excited as ever to see their two favorite moms."

Santana hummed in content, rolling over and pulling Brittany into the curve of her hips, using her tan arm to keep them close. Both women, let the sleep slowly come, relaxing into each other and the tender embrace.

* * *

><p>When their alarm went off early that morning, their bodies still loosely together, Santana slapped at it, groaning into the back of Brittany's neck.<p>

"Maybe they can just go tomorrow. You don't start doing weekday classes for a month."

"No, baby." Brittany chided throwing her legs over the side of the bed, as she stretched the sleep from her body. "I think this is really Santana's first day of preschool."

"Ha ha ha," Santana enunciated her fake laugh, "I'll go wake the girls and start breakfast." She stumbled out of bed and down the hall before pushing open the door into her daughters' room. She leaned against the doorway, watching for a little while, their rising stomachs as they took in breaths, Spencer's thumb tucked in between lips, Sutton's arm tightly squeezing the neck of her stuffed animal giraffe. Their floor was littered with toys, dolls and plastic animals, Legos and fake food, often offered to her and Brittany.

Every time she looked at her children, she felt immensely vulnerable. _Was she good enough to raise them? Would she be able to keep them safe? Would they suffer the prejudices of having two mothers? _Then she felt immense pride. _They are the beautiful combination of Brittany and me. They are strong and wonderful, carefree and loving children. They are my clichéd pride and joy. _She finally pulled herself away from the door, stepping over clear, plastic dress up shoes and tossed aside picture books.

"Wake up, sleepy girls." Santana said rolling up the pink shades in the smaller bedroom. "Let's board the preschool express," she cooed as she pushed back the blankets, gently shaking Spencer, then Sutton. Santana helped their tired children out of bed and into their clothes as they fought to open their eyes.

Brittany joined her three favorite girls in the kitchen moments later, her hair tied up loosely and dressed in her NYU sweatshirt.

"I get that next." Santana said with a wink, pointing at the sweatshirt before dumping pancakes onto plates, cutting them up for Spencer and Sutton. Brittany grabbed the syrup away from Spencer's small hands, pouring it herself.

"I saw that, sneaky."

* * *

><p>"Okay, babies." Santana sniffled as she hugged her children for the tenth time. "We'll be back in four hours."<p>

"Yes, Mami." Sutton mumbled, placing a kiss on her mother's nose, before heading off into the colorful classroom. Brittany snaked her arm around Santana's shoulder, pulling her out the door.

"Did you take the day off?" Brittany asked as they climbed into the car.

"Yeah. I need time to look through all their photo albums again."

"How about we pick up that cinnamon bread you like and we cuddle on the couch?" Brittany asked, running a hand up Santana's leg as she pulled away from the school.

"Can we watch _Terms of Endearment?"_

_"_Oh, no. No more crying. How about you get your creepy Jack Nicholson fix through _The Shining_?" Brittany laughed, squeezing Santana's thigh.

* * *

><p>"Mami," Spencer jumped up and down when she saw her mother, "I painted with my fingers and met a friend. And I read books and I swang to the clouds."<p>

"Oh, yeah. I want to hear all about it." She said grabbing Spencer's hand as she signed her name on the clipboard. "Where is your sister?"

"Playing with Superman."

"What?"

Spencer pointed to where Sutton sat, playing with a young boy in his Superman pajamas.

"Oh, no." Santana laughed, envisioning the two in a made up wedding at six years old, much as she had done with Brittany.


	9. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I am looking for a betareader. If anyone already invested in the story is interested, private message me! **

* * *

><p>Santana hugged Brittany closely, lying her head in the perfect crevice between her firm shoulder and soft neck. She took in deep breaths, filling her body with Brittany. Brittany unclipped Santana's name tag and unsheathed Santana from her work jacket, laying them on the table behind her, before circling her arms around the slim waist.<p>

"I missed you," Santana said, clinging tighter to Brittany, unwilling to let go.

"I missed you." Brittany said in return. She let her head fall lazily, her nose grazing the soft strand's of Santana's hair. She pressed her lips firmly to the Latina's hairline, where a few soft curls grew no more than a couple of inches. Santana hated them. She called them her 'baby curls' and let the curtain of her hair cover them. But, Brittany searched them out, wrapping them around her finger, once, maybe twice. She loved that they framed her face, soft and kind. Never overpowering.

"Are you okay, San?" Brittany asked, kissing her softly. Once, twice, repeatedly to the same rhythm as her fingers twirling around Santana's hair.

"I was thinking about you today."

Brittany raised an eyebrow cheekily, "Oh yeah."

Santana chuckled without heart. It wasn't entirely unrealistic. It always surprised Santana how easily she could find Brittany in everything. The pink hue of the chemical she was using was the same one that spread over Brittany just after her release, like dye in water, sprawling to all ends until the cream of her skin is covered. The flower on her coworker's broach matched the one in Brittany's hair when she proposed to her. Never more happy she had hugged Brittany close until the only thing she felt was the bubble around her, brimming with the intoxicating scent of rose and Brittany. They remained in their tight embrace until the waiter arrived with a high priced check, smiling to himself. And they had never made more tender, gentler love than they had that night. Staring into the microscope she sees their tangled legs, caramel and milk, not the twisting of genetic material. She sees their love, mixed and woven together until all that is left is purity, softness, kindness, lust. Care and attraction. Unending want and need. Blissful content.

Santana pulled herself out of her reverie, looking deep into Brittany's blue eyes. Brittany squeezed her, urging her on.

"I see all these cases. These murder cases and these deaths," Santana begins shakily, her fingers searching for the comfort of Brittany's warm skin beneath the hem of her shirt. She slides her fingers under cotton and onto unyielding muscles. "And sometimes there is no reason, there's no explanation. And if there's no reason, then I could lose you or the girls. I could try my hardest, and love you my hardest and lose-"

" They always say it hurts until it hurts a little less." Brittany countered. Santana was surprised, upset that she was only being reaffirmed and not appeased. She clung tighter to Brittany, hands meshing with Brittany's back.

"How could it hurt any less?" Brittany continued, "How could it ever hurt any less to not have you or Spencer, or Sutton? How could it not hurt endlessly and agonizingly? And that hurt, it just spirals in my head." Santana looked up sadly, tears leaving dark and menacing tracks down her cheeks.

"And then I think: I just missed a second. I just missed something beautiful, like kissing you or hugging the girls. So, I hold your hand, tighter and kiss you longer. I stare into your beautiful eyes, Santana and watch the way that your thumb presses soft circles into my skin whenever we make love."

"But it's not enough." Santana cried burrowing deeper.

"It's never going to be enough, baby. We are always going to want more. So we give each other more, and we work from there." Brittany held Santana tight to her, letting all of their emotions come to a momentary rest before they rejoined the girls.

Brittany spoke first, "The girls want to play a board game, are you in?"

"Yeah," Santana spoke, using her whole hand to swipe, roughly at the tears on her face. Brittany replaced the tan fingers quickly, with her lips. Each kiss was healing and loving, and the girls smiled shyly at each other. "We should plan their birthday too."

* * *

><p>"Sorry, Spencer" Brittany sang as she brought the plastic base of her playing piece against that of Spencer's.<p>

Spencer looked hurt for a moment before using her clumsy fingers to pick up the scattered toy. She pushed off her knees and walked over to her mother, bending her head down and pecking her mother's cheek. She looked at Brittany with wide and pleading eyes.

"Now sorry?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes," Brittany laughed, pulling Spencer to the ground to tickle and kiss her ,"cheater."

"Nice try, bee." Santana added from where she lay on her side across the board, head propped up in her hand, Sutton leaning back against her legs.

"Don't teach her that." Brittany chastised half heartedly.

"Okay, queen of the pout." Santana shot back as she stuck her tongue out at Brittany, eliciting the same from her. She shifted her leg to softly bump Sutton, indicating it was her turn.

"Girls, what do you want to do for your birthday party?" Brittany asked as Sutton uncrossed her legs and left the warmth of her mother to roll the die and move her piece.

"Dinosaurs." Sutton said as she shifted away from the board, draping her body over Santana's in the haphazard, lazy, way kids seem to do.

Santana face twitched to the side in surprise, "Dinosaurs?"

"We learned in school." Sutton clarified her chin digging into Santana's hip with each syllable she spoke. This time Santana relished in it, hoping her muscles would remember the feeling, forever.

"Can I have Barbie?" Spencer asked.

"Barbie and dinosaurs, we can do that." Brittany answered, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Is that dinosaur eating Barbie?" Quinn asked as she pushed open the gate into Santana and Brittany's backyard.<p>

"We were a little tired and goofy when we were decorating last night." Santana answered, eyeing the cardboard, loosely stuck to the wooden fence. She had her arm loosely around Brittany, smiling back at her, remembering the fun they had.

"We were suddenly five again." Brittany chuckled, leaning into Santana.

"Speaking of, where are the cuties?"

"Interrogating Kurt's new boyfriend." Santana gestured, pointing back to where the two men stood, slightly intimidated by the children. Quinn quickly strode over, already laughing at her spunky nieces.

"Do you kiss?" Sutton asked, eyeing the men. Kurt's new boyfriend, Max, looked uncomfortable but Kurt answered honestly, already used to the Lopez-Pierce charm.

"Yes, you crazy."

"Uncle Kurt, does he like Barbie?" Spencer asked cautiously eyeing Max.

"Loves her."

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany watched their daughters for most of the party, partly entranced and in love, and partly engraining their soft, baby faces into their minds for a lifetime.<p> 


	10. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews and for waiting patiently! Sort of a filler to push the story along, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Santana had been waiting for what felt like hours, her back hurt and she missed Brittany. After picking her girls up at Kindergarten, she stopped at the supermarket; it was her worst idea yet, as it was labor day weekend and the entire state of California was lingering in the checkout of the grocery store. With a sigh, Santana pushed her hip up, readjusting her grip on Spencer, as she hung loosely around her mother's neck. The tired and overheated little girl let out a whimper as she cuddled into her mother and ran her hand over Santana's face, before venturing into softly curled, raven, tresses. Spencer' s uncoordinated and sticky fingers left behind small tangles, and Santana shook her head to let the hair fall back into place.<p>

"We're almost done mi'ja," Santana cooed. She always felt bad making her daughters go on these mundane errands. She would much rather the girls have time to play outside, or color, or do something at least halfway stimulating. At least at Kindergarten they got to have fun and learn, Santana thought, appeasing herself, before she was pulled out of her reverie.

"Why do you have black hair and I have white hair?" Spencer asked her fingers still working their way through Santana's hair as they waited idly for the line to move.

"So that we'd be a pair," Santana answered sweetly, playfully biting at one of Spencer' s fingers. The little girl let out a loud guffaw, tightening her legs around Santana's waist, but arching her back and bringing her finger's to safety.

"I match mommy!" Sutton cheered, from her position in the seat at the front of the cart, chewing on a piece of cheese the deli worker had gave her.

"You do," Santana smiled, "And you got her cute nose too."

* * *

><p>With a heave and a grunt Santana placed the bags of groceries on the counter and put in <em>The Little Mermaid<em> for the girls. Without bothering to put the groceries away, Santana went in search of Brittany.

"You never wear those, I love it." Santana mumbled as she saw Brittany at the office chair, her glasses on and the studio budget layed out in front of her. "I got the salmon you asked for." Santana added.

"My hero." Brittany opened her arms wide and smiled. Santana placed a soft and lingering kiss onto pale, pink ones before straddling Brittany and collapsing on top of her.

"I missed you. Thirty toxicology reports today, baby. I just want to go to bed."

"Ohh," Brittany cooed, as her fingers stoked soft circles into Santana's hips. She trailed light kisses up Santana's jaw line, her nose nudging into the warm skin of her cheek as she reached higher behind Santana's ear.

"Feels good, baby." Santana drew out in a hushed voice, closing her eyes, and leaning forward into Brittany. Brittany nodded against the warm, dewy skin of Santana's neck and sighed as she pulled Santana's hips into her.

"Maybe we should go on vacation," Brittany added, nipping at soft skin as Santana let her head lull back, exposing her neck for Brittany. "Can you get a few days off?"

Santana let her fingers drag slowly against Brittany's side as she felt her stomach fold in on itself at Brittany's touch. "I dont know, Britt. I'm just so busy."

"I hate to see you so burnt out, baby. You used to enjoy your job," Brittany added wistfully, "I really want you to think about taking a break with me and the girls."

"I will," Santana said, softly capturing Brittany's bottom lip, her tongue dancing across sensitive skin.

"I will," she said one more times into perfect lips. Brittany nodded and let her hands flatten loosely against a tan and quaking stomach.

"Can I touch you?" she asked tentatively, her fingers dipping slightly to push just under the elastic of Santana's underwear. Santana moaned as her hips rocked lightly forward into Brittany's waiting hand. Feeling Santana's stomach roll against her hand, sent a coiling deep inside Brittany's stomach and she ran her hand up under Santana's shirt to touch a stiff nipple.

Gasping, Santana arched into Brittany, her mouth opening to let out a hitched breath. She took a deep breath in, as she brought her hand to cup Brittany's cheek, "Please," she let out in a strangled, and shivering tone.

Brittany nodded, using one arm to wrap around Santana. Placing one last kiss at Santana's chin, Brittany used the pads of her fingers to lightly trial under cotton underwear to Santana's trembling center, wanting nothing more than to show Santana all the love, and caring, and warmth she felt for her.

"I need you," Santana let out in a choked sob, as she drove her hips hard into Brittany, the ache at her core unbearably throbbing. Brittany stroked at Santana's slit, before entering her slowly. Feeling her own need slowly building, Brittany shivered at the silky, wet, warmth of Santana. Brittany thrusted slowly into Santana, using her grip around her waist as leverage, reaching deep into Santana, drawing her out as best as she could. The blunt scratch of Santana's nails at her back and her name on Santana's breath, brought a rush to her stomach, and her fingers curled and plummeted into Santana, her thumb pushing at Santana's clit. Santana went rigid, as the coil in her stomach sprang loose and pleasure exploded into her legs and arms.

Brittany kissed at the corner of Santana's mouth, and her eyes, and her nose, as the trembling subsided and her breath caught back up. Santana opened her eyes slowly at the loss of contact, as Brittany pulled her fingers out. Santana thought it felt like taking the center piece of a puzzle out, empty and missing, and she whimpered. She nuzzled into Brittany's neck and whispered "te amo"s, unwilling to leave the comfort of Brittany's arms.

"Lets go on vacation," she decided in that moment, as she felt the exhaustion of her life, slowly creeping back in, so soon after her relaxed high. She had had enough, she wanted to enjoy Brittany, and the girls, and the sun, and the sand.

"Yeah," Brittany asked, running her hands up Santana's thigh, and kissing at the front of her neck.

"Yeah." Santana confirmed, with a brisk nod and a smile, feeling better already.

"Yes," Brittany chided with a playful fist pump into the air.

"Come on," she added swatting at Santana's butt, "Maybe we can catch _Kiss The Girl_."


End file.
